erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Caligula
Caligula represented King Herod and battled Mary, Joseph, Monsieur Thénardier, the Three Wise Men, and God in Mary vs Joseph. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper 'Caligula:' Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, or Caligula, was Roman emperor from AD 37–41. He was a member of the house of rulers conventionally known as the Julio-Claudian dynasty. The young Gaius earned the nickname "Caligula" (meaning "little soldier's boot") from his father's soldiers while accompanying him during his campaigns in Germania. When Germanicus died at Antioch in AD 19, his wife Agrippina the Elder returned with her six children to Rome, where she became entangled in a bitter feud with Tiberius. The conflict eventually led to the destruction of her family, with Caligula as the sole male survivor. Untouched by the deadly intrigues, Caligula accepted the invitation to join the Emperor in AD 31 on the island of Capri, where Tiberius had withdrawn five years earlier. With the death of Tiberius in AD 37, Caligula succeeded his grand uncle and adoptive grandfather as emperor. There are few surviving sources about the reign of Emperor Caligula, although he is described as a noble and moderate ruler during the first six months of his reign. After this, the sources focus upon his cruelty, sadism, extravagance, and sexual perversity, presenting him as an insane tyrant. While the reliability of these sources is questionable, it is known that during his brief reign, Caligula worked to increase the unconstrained personal power of the emperor, as opposed to countervailing powers within the principate. In early AD 41, Caligula was assassinated as a result of a conspiracy by officers of the Praetorian Guard, senators, and courtiers. The conspirators' attempt to use the opportunity to restore the Roman Republic was thwarted: on the day of the assassination of Caligula, the Praetorian Guard declared Caligula's uncle, Claudius, the next Roman emperor. 'King Herod:' Herod, also known as Herod the Great and Herod I, was a Roman client king of Judea, referred to as the Herodian kingdom. The history of his legacy has polarized opinion, as he is known for his colossal building projects throughout Judea, including his expansion of the Second Temple in Jerusalem (Herod's Temple) and the construction of the port at Caesarea Maritima. Vital details of his life are recorded in the works of the 1st century CE Roman–Jewish historian Josephus. Herod also appears in the Christian Gospel of Matthew as the ruler of Judea who orders the Massacre of the Innocents at the time of the birth of Jesus. Despite his successes, including singlehandedly forging a new aristocracy from practically nothing, he still garnered criticism from various historians. His reign polarizes opinion amongst scholars and historians, some viewing his legacy as evidence of success, or a reminder of his tyrannical rule. Lyrics I'm charging up my tactics, you're more drowned out than Poseidon And those bars were like my army, 'cause I couldn't fucking find 'em! Yet I'll still manage to pack a fight and leave your one neck broken! All you have to do is knock me, and the pits shall be opened! No peasants can Look Down on me, for no man stands above me! They're lower than their grovelling, the motherfuckers love me! I'm a Crazy Horse! My Droogs make bitches cower from this goat! Stare out blood shots on your mirror as I get graphic on your throat! Trivia *Caligula is the fourth third-party rapper. *He is the fourth character to represent a different character, being King Herod. *He has the most opponents of any rapper so far, at 7 individual characters. *He is the first monarch to appear in a battle. *He is the first character to die in battle. **He did not die on-screen, as he was murdered by Cassius Chaerea just as the battle ended. ***He is the first character to be murdered. *He is the first real life historical character to be based off of a film portrayal of themselves. Category:Rapper Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:Nice Peter Category:ERBofSmoshery